


They're Playing Our Song

by AmredTheLector



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Dana Tan deserved better, F/M, Gen Fic, Terry McGinnis is a terrible boyfriend, day in the life, playlist fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmredTheLector/pseuds/AmredTheLector
Summary: The first time Batman saved her, she didn't think anything of it. But as time went on, he started showing up in her life more and more - and Terry was around less and less. It was only a matter of time before she pieced it together.An alternate look at Batman Beyond from Dana's point of view, filling in the gaps and exploring her relationships to the people around her, beyond the scope of 'the nagging girlfriend'. Takes place over the course of seasons 2 and 3.





	They're Playing Our Song

The first time he had personally rescued her was when Michael from 6th period went on a Slappers bender and started tearing the gym apart with his bare hands. Dana hadn't thought it was that big a deal at first - she'd seen kids high at parties before, even high on hard stuff that made them hostile like Fear Gas, and had been able to calm them down. She'd figured Michael would be like them, that he could be reasoned with. He wasn't her friend by any stretch, but they'd talked plenty. He'd let her borrow his history notes once. 

She hadn't understood what the 'roid rage was like up close. She hadn't expected Michael to slam his fist so hard into the cinderblock wall that he left a crater. He'd been aiming for her head.

And then, suddenly, there he was. Batman. He dropped from the sky, grabbed her in solid, muscular arms, and they rocketed off the ground, the fast propulsion making her queasy. Wings deployed out of his back like a kite, then they were falling gently. He set her down at the far end of the gym near the door, next to Bladez and Max, and told them to run before leaping back into the air and rushing Michael.

Except that wasn't really how it went down. There was one detail that she almost thought she was making up, but she was  _ sure _ it had happened. No one else but her knew about it, but it stuck out in her memory, clear as day.

Before Batman let go of her, he squeezed her in his arms. It was a gentle action. It only lasted a second. But she could've sworn that was what he did.

She never told anyone about it. Who would believe her? They'd just say she was falling in love with Batman. Every girl was falling in love with Batman. It was hard not to when he was always showing up when bad things happened at the school, saving people and kicking ass. Hell, even some of the boys seemed to have fallen for him a little.

Saying that she'd had some special moment with Batman, that he had held onto her just a little too tightly to be something he did for everyone he saved, didn't make her special. Everyone that had been saved by him had a story. He even joked with some people. Besides, if there really were anyone that he had a special connection with, it would have to be Nelson. Even Nelson had lost track of how many times Batman had saved his worthless butt.

It took a while to find Terry in the aftermath of the event. Dana thought nothing of it - the school had gone on lockdown until the police carted Michael off, and she and Terry didn't have the same gym period. They finally reunited outside on the quad once the lockdown had been lifted and students were allowed to proceed to their next class. She had gone outside to get some air, still shaking with nerves.

Terry had spotted her over the crowd and shouted her name. She immediately turned in his direction, watching as he shoved past people to get to her. He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Her shaking stopped as she melted into his solid form, pressing her face against his warm chest, breathing in the familiar smell of sweat and cheap body spray. She turned her face upwards and let him kiss her, ignoring the bell warning students to get to class.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured in her ear.

Oh, she wanted to cut class for the rest of the day and be with him. She'd been around when bad things had happened before, like when Willie went ballistic at the pier. Yet, somehow, a souped-up jock screaming incoherently in her face had been worse than a giant construction robot smashing things up. Because she had been the target. She had looked Michael right in the eyes and seen a rage and violence so deep, and all pointed right at her, that it scared her.

She opened her mouth to agree to the sentiment, but was cut off when a voice crackled over the intercom. One of the school secretaries rattled off a list of names, including Dana's, and the instructions to report directly to the counselor's office. All the kids who had still been in the gym when Michael started smashing things.

It made sense, of course. Dr. Billings had had his work cut out for them lately - ever since Batman had shown up a couple months prior and the school had become a magnet for the weird. Every time something happened, the school had to make sure no one had come away with some sort of lasting trauma.

She knew that the school would be calling her dad since she was involved, and they would definitely mention it if she didn't show up to talk to someone about it. She untangled herself from Terry's arms, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear to meet her in the parking lot after school. He gave her a little squeeze before letting go.

That was the first time Batman saved her. It was far from the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter song: Crash by Mephisto Odyssey ft. Static X


End file.
